


Eventually

by yuionass (knottedprince)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Come Swallowing, Crushes, Facials, Is This Bukkake?, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, light comeplay, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/yuionass
Summary: Pretty much pwp of Victor, Yuri, and Otabek having a threesome while Yuuri watches. There's a pretty long intro about Yuri's huge crush on Victor.





	Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> I only tagged underage because at the beginning when Yuri is watching Victor, he's underaged. All the sex happens when the characters are all of consenting age. This fic originally had Yuuri partaking in the sex but I don't really like yuyuu and it fell flat because i was struggling to write them interacting. This work is un-beta'd, if you see any errors please lmk!

Yuri has had a crush on Victor for as long as he has known how his dick works and then a bit longer. For him, it's just the way things are. Nothing gets him off as well as when he manages to convince whoever's in charge to let him share a room with the man, so he can crouch outside the bathroom door when Victor is in the shower and listen to the soft sounds of him trying to get off quiety, or pretend he's too young to know exactly what he's doing when he walks in on Victor having sex with someone. Yuri has a varied array of Victor noises stored neatly in his spank bank, he knows what Victor sounds like when he comes, he knows what he sounds like while fucking versus while being fucked, and he's sure he didn't imagine how Victor sounded a little bit different when he did it with a girl.

Yuri has a world of experience in the sounds his crush can make just from skillful voyeurism disguised as chance or awkward luck, and he wouldn't give up the times he can add to his inventory for the world. So it's understandable that he's pissed when Victor up and leaves because of some video, and for a dude with the same name as Yuri at that. And as you can probably imagine, pissed is a huge understatement.

But Yuri still gets his preciously rare chances; at the onsen, soaking in the water together, all gowns and towels and modesty discarded. Luckily for Yuri, these days Victor is too distracted to notice the gazes of people besides Yuuri, and Yuri gets to subtly study Victor's body, through glimpses out the corners of his eyes.

One night, when it's late and they think they won't get caught, Victor and Yuuri sneak into the onsen together, and bathe in the moonlight. Yuri sneaks out after them, hiding carefully and spying on their naked forms. After a soak, they run to the showers where Yuri hides like a ghost two stalls away and listens while Victor sucks Yuuri's dick and then Yuuri fucks Victor. Yuri comes shortly before Victor does, biting down on his own fingers as he comes into his fist to the couples' muffled gasps moans.

After their wedding, when Yuri catches the bouquet, he makes a decision, grabbing his best friend, Otabek, and kissing him on the mouth. He knows a lot more about Otabek's feelings for him than he'd let on, and doesn't deny his own growing attraction to him.

Yuri loves Otabek in every way and more than anything, but his stubborn crush on Victor won't fade. No matter how much Yuri tries to tell himself that Victor is just an old man with a bad hairline, he can't stop the small flares of attraction that keep coming back, and he can't forget all the nights he spent thinking of Victor, listening to him with a hand wrapped around himself, and he can't stop the jealousy that he quickly learns to disguise when Victor is openly affectionate with Yuuri - Victor's _husband,_ Yuri has to keep reminding himself.

\---

When Yuri is 24, and his teen crush has died to little more than a stubborn simmer, he somehow finds himself in the situation of his dreams, all the years of attraction returning in full force as Victor fingers himself in front of him, Otabek leaning heavy against Yuri's back with his arms wrapped around his waist, pressing wet kisses to the side of his neck and lightly touching him, his erection against the small of Yuri's back. Victor eventually gets up, shuffling to where Yuri is watching him. Yuri cups Victor's face, and he leans in to kiss Yuri, his hand slipping around the nape of his neck and tangling slightly in his long hair.

Yuri pulls Victor closer to him. He wants more, and isn't afraid to take all that Victor is willing to give; parting his lips as an invitation. Victor takes the invitation, nipping Yuri's lip and then sliding their tongues together. Yuri moans, shuffling forwards and away from Otabek, sitting up on his knees so he can press their bodies together, moaning when their dicks brush against each other.

Yuri vaguely registers that Otabek is still touching him, but pays it no heed until Otabek pulls him from his underwear, using both hands to hold both Yuri's and Victor's dicks together, and Victor breaks the kiss to let out a swear that ends in a moan. Yuri acknowledges Otabek behind him, turning his head and awkwardly meeting his boyfriend's lips in a sloppy kiss before Otabek pulls away completely, situating himself beside Victor and Yuri, and running a hand along Victor's shoulder.

"Can I kiss you too?" he asks, and Victor wordlessly leans in, deeply kissing Otabek. Yuri lets out a moan, pulling his boxers off the rest of the way and unashamedly touching himself at the sight of the two men he is attracted to kissing each other. Yuri hears a soft moan from where Katsuki is sitting and turns to see him slumped in his seat, his hand moving in his pants as he jerks off.

Yuri glances back to where Otabek is running his fingers through Victor's hair and wonders if everyone who kisses Victor ends up doing that - it's so soft. Victor pulls away and Yuri feels a pang of something - jealousy or arousal, he's not sure - when Otabek leans back in to lightly nip Victor's lip. Victor smiles at Otabek, and then turns back to Yuri. 

"I'm going to blow you," he says, and promptly drops down onto his elbows in front of where Yuri is sitting, taking his dick and pulling back his foreskin to tease the head before sucking him down as deep as he could handle it. Yuri bites his lip and lets out a heavy breath at the sight of Victor's lips stretched around him, and slides his fingers through his soft platinum hair, brushing it off his face. 

Otabek mirrors Yuri's gesture, drawing Yuri's attention by tucking his hair behind his ear, and leaning in. Yuri kisses Otabek, his fingers still threading through Victor's hair as the older man continues using his skilled tongue, before Otabek pulls away and calls to Victor. Victor pulls off Yuri, turning to face Otabek, and Otabek almost seems embarassed before asking Victor what he wants.

Victor enthusiastically agrees before returning to Yuri's dick, and Otabek smirks before crawling behind Victor, pulling his cheeks apart and leaning in, running his tongue over his wet hole. Victor moans around Yuri's dick before pulling off to gasp as Otabek stretches out his tongue inside him, pushing back against his face. Yuri feels himself growing impossibly more aroused at the raw expression on Victor's face, using the hand still clutching his hair to guide him up to kiss him again.

Otabek sits up, leaning over to suck lightly on the back of Victor's shoulder, before finding the lube bottle and pouring some onto his fingers, slipping them into him. Victor already prepared himself, but Otabek stretches him a bit more to make sure he's comfortable. Eventually, Victor reaches for a condom, rolling it onto Yuri, and he turns around, looking at Yuri over his shoulder as he presents his ass to him. Yuri takes Victor's ass in his hands, giving a light squeeze and running his thumb over the hole, savouring the sight, before moving one hand to his dick, pressing slowly into him. 

Victor moans, and Yuri moans in return, the sound so much hotter when directed at him, even hotter combined with the feeling of Victor clenching around him. Otabek maneuvers so he's sitting on his knees in front of Victor and Victor gets the hint, dropping onto his elbows to take Otabek into his mouth. Yuri sets a fast pace, the air filled with the sound of their skin slapping together and moans. When he feels himself getting close, Yuri asks if Victor can turn around, and he does, Yuri watching the pleasure on Victor's face as he comes inside him, jerking Victor off as he does.

When Yuri feels himself becoming over-sensitive, he pulls out, pulling off his condom before leaning down and taking Victor's dick in his mouth. Otabek is kneeling over Victor's head, fucking Victor's mouth, and Yuri hears Victor's choked-off moans mixed with the wet sounds of him blowing Otabek when he comes in Yuri's mouth, his hips twitching and jerking as his orgasm hits him. When he's finished coming, Victor pushes Otabek back, turning and continuing to blow him. Yuri realises that Victor really has a thing for blowjobs - from the way he'd choked on Yuri's dick to how much of Otabek he could fit into his throat, Yuri was impressed. 

Otabek eventually starts to moan, and he grips Victor's hair to pull him off just before he comes. Victor looks up at Otabek, eyes half-closed and mouth open, and it's all the invitation Otabek needs to come on his face, fisting his dick as come shoots over Victor's cheeks and into his mouth. Otabek stays still for a few moments after he finishes, breathing heavily and looking down at Victor who hasn't moved, before using his grip on Victor's hair to pull him into an open mouthed kiss, moaning at his own come in Victor's mouth. Yuri hears another muffled grunt from Yuuri and turns just in time to see Yuuri, who lost his pants at some point, coming into his fist.

Yuri turns his attention away from their audience, moving toward where Otabek and Victor are trading a filthy, openmouthed kiss, Victor running his hands over Otabek's chest while Otabek tugs on Victor's hair, and Yuri doesn't want to think about it but he thinks Victor didn't swallow yet. Victor breaks the kiss and Otabek whines, leaning in to lick at Victor's bottom lip. Victor runs his hands across Otabek's body, gripping his shoulders and kissing him again, opening his mouth for Otabek's tongue.

Yuri coughs softly, and they break the kiss sheepishly, as if they forgot they weren't alone. Victor turns to where Yuuri is slumped in his seat, holding out an arm, and Yuuri crosses the room to them, bringing with him a towel that was on a nearby nightstand. 

They used the towel to wipe themselves off as best they could, making awkward conversation, before Victor and Yuuri went off to shower together and Otabek and Yuri curled up under the blankets on one side of the huge bed, trading lazy kisses until they fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, you can find me on Tumblr at theshit-on-ice :3


End file.
